Daxter
by FFNend
Summary: This is the novelization of the PSP game Daxter.
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

_**DAXTER**_

Author Note/Disclaimer: **this IS NOT my own story, or even my own words**. This is basically a novelization of the video game 'Daxter' for the PSP**. I don't own any part of this entire affair** and would like every reader to know that all I have done is type out the scenes as they appear to me in the video game**. I repeat, none of this story is my own work**. The point of this story is to give anyone who's played Jak 2, and wishes to know what Daxter was doing in the 2 years he was alone in Haven city, a chance to read about Daxter's adventure.** I must stress that this entire story is taken verbatim from the video game. I added nothing to this story.**

**SPOILER WARNING; IF YOU READ THIS STORY IT WILL SPOIL THE GAME DAXTER. **(Or at least it will when I eventually finish it)**  
**  
**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

** Daxter: Chapter 0 - Prologue**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0****  
**

Narrator: In the great struggle of good verses evil there is often more to a hero than meets the eye. Just as the plants have their hidden roots, and rocks, when turned over, reveal their dark underbelly with all manner of surprises, so to is the great story of Jak, and his epic fight to save Haven city. Every mother's child has heard the story well, but most have only heard half the tale, for as great as Jak was, he would never have succeeded without his often forgotten, but faithful, sidekick, Daxter. In my many years as a sage, and trust me it's a big number, I've learnt one, very important, truth. Behind every great hero, there is always a WISECRACKING, OBNOXIOUS, NINCOMPOOP.

This is his story

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Haven city is a twisting, disorientating maze of dirty, grimy streets that we in such a state of disrepair that if a nuclear bomb blew up the area, most would take the empty hole as an exponentially better improvement over the degraded slums that currently resided. However that doesn't mean that ALL of Haven city is in such a state. Closer to the ports the city's state dramatically improved and most would say that nuclear explosion would only just be a slight improvement.

It is in this area that an old decrepit red and blue flashing sign represents the last Extermination business that exists in the city.

Suddenly, the dirty iron door of the small store slammed open and a red-headed young guy, wearing Khaki pants and a boring shirt, stormed out. "I can't do this anymore. It's too dangerous" He yelled to an old man who slowly followed him out, the old man was a short a dumpy fellow who's brown overalls and cyan short both seemed perfectly in place on their owner, as if he'd been wearing them his whole life. The old man walked out the door and begged the man to come back. "But, but, please, don't leave now. "

Unfortunately for the old man, the other wasn't going to be convinced. "Forget it. Find another crazy sucker, okay." The younger man yelled back in response and he stormed away.

The old man just sighed as the younger man stormed away.

He turned to go back inside when suddenly he heard an almighty roar. His eyes shot up to the destination of the sound and he was amazed to see a enormous white flash that filled the sky with a bright white light. A purple ball of light shot out of the flash, as the flash dissipated, and soared high over head, it's trail fading out like that of a comets.

The ball of light disappeared behind a row of buildings and the extremely loud sound of an enormous crash filled the air.

The old man slowly walked out of his doorway, curious as to what had just occurred. He suddenly found himself running, driven suddenly by the urge to find out what had just happened.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Augh" Daxter screamed as he ran between the legs of the thinnest guard. He quickly scampered down the overpass, not noticing that the guards had centred their capture on Jak, in his attempt to evade capture.

"DON'T WORRY, JAK. I'LL SAVE YA BEFORE YOU KNOW IT" He yelled out to his captured partner as he ran away, leaving his friend to be captured by the Krimson Guards. He was so busy yelling out to his friend that he didn't notice the guard standing in front of him; luckily the guard's attention was distracted by the appearance of the old man.

Daxter ran full speed into the guard and they both fell to the ground. Daxter quickly shook himself and jumped back onto his feet and continued to run.

The guard slowly pulled himself to his feet and looked at the old man. "What was that?" The guard asked as he struggled to stand. "Where'd he go?"

The old man smiled as he walked closer. "Where'd who go?" He asked back, feigning ignorance.

The guard huffed "The little, crazy, orange...whatever he is. I'll show him" The Guard, having now finally gotten to his feet started to run after the orange animal, with his gun drawn.

The old man just chuckled, knowing full well that the orange creature had certainly gotten to large a lead to be ever caught by the guard.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Two Years Later, almost…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Haven city has many a fine pubs; however our hero, for this story, wasn't in one of them. He was in a dark and dirty pub near Haven city's jail. He stood clumsily on the bar telling all of his great adventures.

"And there I was, toe to toe, with 5, err, fifty five of the nastiest Lurkers you ever saw, suddenly they went at me from the left. So I moved to the right, with a chop, and a kick, and a WOAH" Unfortunately his exaggerated fighting moves were a bad combination with whatever he'd been drinking. His spinning kick brought him too close to the edge and he lost his balance fell backwards off the bar, landing painfully on his head.

Those that had been listening laughed at the Ottsel's misfortune. They went to leave the bar. Daxter quickly tried to get his attention back. "Wait. Come Back. I've got more"

The Ottsel pulled himself back onto the bar top and tried to get the retreating attention back "Err…after I fell down to, err, confuse the Lurkers. I then…awl"

They were gone.

Daxter slumped at the loss of attention. However, an old man came closer and sat on a bar stool next to the orange animal.

"Can you speak up son?" He asked kindly, he apparently was interested in Daxter's story. "My ears aren't what they use to be" He explained to the Ottsel as he subconsciously scratched behind his head. "Now let's here one about how you can knock guards silly with a single blow"

Daxter looked at him confused "What? I can? Oh?...Oh yeah. Yeah, yeah. Those guards don't stand a chance against the old one-two" Daxter stuck out his arm as if to punch.

However the old man grasped one of Daxter's hands firmly and shook it. "Yes, I'm please to meet you to" The old man told him, apparently misinterpreting what Daxter had said.

"I'm Osmo" he informed the small animal. "Proprietor and chief spray technologist of the Kritter Ridder Extermination Company, and let me get right to the point young man. I need someone like you." Daxter smiled.

"Someone with your ingenuity"

"That's me" Daxter boasted.

"Someone with you strength" Osmo continued.

"That's right" Daxter agreed.

"...Your resourcefulness"

"Yep, got it"

"You bravery in the face of certain death"

"WHAT?" Daxter didn't exactly agree with that line. "Okay, move along old man. You had me at hello, but you had to push it"

Osmo didn't really seem to notice this outburst and continued. "In short, would you like to work for me?" He asked Daxter. "I'll make it worth your while"

Daxter, however, wasn't having any of it. 'Forget it, buddy. I don't know nothing 'bout no exterminating...and I HATE BUGS" He turned his back on Osmo "Although, I could always fake it" Daxter mumbled to himself.

Osmo overheard, sorta. "What? You'll take it?" Osmo queried Daxter "Wonderful. Meet me in the shop tomorrow" He picked up his glass in a mock toast to Daxter "Welcome. Welcome aboard"

And with that he turned and left Daxter standing there. The orange fur ball wondered what he'd just gotten thrown into.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Review and tell me what you think. I will consider all criticism.


	2. Chapter 1 Kritter Ridder Extermination

_**DAXTER**_

Author Note/Disclaimer: This is basically a novelization of the video game 'Daxter' for the PSP**. I don't own this story. I cannot take credit for anything seen below.**

**SPOILER WARNING; IF YOU READ THIS STORY IT WILL SPOIL THE ENDING OF THE GAME DAXTER. **(Or at least it will when I eventually finish it)****

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0****  
**

**Chapter one - Kritter Ridder Extermination Company**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The next morning I was outside the dump of a shop. The place had definitely seen better days, but that was okay. Most places around here had the same homely sense of neglect. Sighing to myself I entered the messy shop. Inside was even worse. I grimaced at how disgusting the shop looked. "Looks like the bug's won" I noted as I stared at decrepit mess.

"What was that?' Osmo had overheard me. Oops.

"Nothing" I answered. I quickly decided to show how good I was going to be and began my spiel. "Alright, anything with more than two legs start trembling" I demanded "Cause' the Daxternator is in the building"

"That's the spirit" Osmo exclaimed, smiling at my enthusiasm. "Are you ready for your first test?"

I smirked as I walked over "Just give me the bug juice pops, and make it a double." I demanded. "I'll hose down every creepy crawly that moves"

"No, no, no, no, you must first learn the basics" He told me as he jumped off a crate and walked around to another. "In my day we hunted bugs with style, and class" He told me. He jumped into a large wooden crate. "A more elegant weapon. A more, a more civilized touch" He jumped back out and showed me the most awesome electric flyswatter I've ever seen. The thing was freaking awesome. There were blue sparks and everything flowing thought the swatter and it looked evil. I smiled. I was going to love using that thing.

"Now, for your first job" He began as he threw the cool electric flyswatter to me, I managed to smoothly catch it.

"Now, I want you to go and take out all the loose bugs at the local hotel" He told me, as I watched the blue sparks flowing on the swatter as I swung it back and forth. It looked so freaking cool.

"The hotel's on the Westside. Find the concierge and he will show you the ropes" He told me as he handed me a small headphone. It was a mini-communicator. I put it on and ran back outside.

This was going to be fun.

I had barely walked out the door before the earpiece in my ear beeped. It was Osmo. "Daxter…I almost forgot to tell you about this communication device! I'll use this to keep in touch with you whenever you're away from the shop" He informed me through the ear-piece- communicator. "Now you're good to go, my boy"

As I walked to the nearby hotel, something on the ground nearby caught my attention. It was a Precursor Orb. "If there's one thing I've learned, you can never have too many precursor orbs!" I exclaimed as I picked up the orb and threw it into the pouch I was wearing. I continued on my way and spotted a golden orb thingy high up on some electrical transformer. It looked really cool so I double jumped up there, picked it up and contacted Osmo; he'd know what it was. "Daxter, that gold gem is dropped by all of these new, nasty bugs. Collect as many as you can…That's how I get paid"

Apparently these gold gem things were really valuable or something. Cool.

I jumped off the transformer and continued walking to the hotel. Luckily it was close.

I entered the pretty cool looking building and found myself in this incredibly posh looking lobby, complete with a massive fountain, palm trees and a cool roof of glass. "Whoa, get a load of this place" I exclaimed as I looked around.

I ran over to the ugly guy behind the counter wearing this equally hideous red uniform. I guess this guy is the concierge.

"So you must be the exterminator" The concierge's whiny voice was incredibly annoying but somehow I didn't comment, I didn't want to disappoint Osmo, especially since he gave me such a cool swatter." Mr. Krew, our best customer, will be pleased you're here….But I don't like the looks of you. The bugs up here ATE the last exterminator, ALIVE" He was been an absolute jerk to me. "Anyway, I'd love to let you up the elevator, but I've lost the key somewhere. Have a look round for it, will you?" He commanded me. I rolled my eyes, and had the sudden urge to jam his stupid key in his mouth to make him shut up.

I turned around to survey the area. Now, if I was a key, where would I be?

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a weird circuit board lying behind a nearby planter. I quickly ran over, grabbed it, and brought it back to the ugly guy. "He swiftly grabbed it out of my paw. "Thank you. Now, bring me back a nice stack of those gold bug-gems and I'll tell Osmo you've managed better than that last fellow" He told me, somehow managing to actually sound sincere. "Take that elevator down the hall and begin in the Arboretum, please,"

I span around and spotted the elevator door on the other side of the fountain down a hall. I jumped through the fountain and soon was walking down the hall. I noticed that the hotel wasn't as good as it had first appeared, two of the security doors were stuck open and were sparking badly. I gave them a wide berth, cooked Ottsel wasn't going to be on the menu today.

Luckily the elevator was in much better condition. The doors swung open and the thing barely swayed as I stepped inside. The doors slammed shut behind me and I soon was been rushed up to the top story of the hotel. The doors shot open and I was greeted with an awesome sight. It was a massive botanical garden. There were ferns and all other flower crap literally everywhere. I quickly jumped out of the elevator and spotted some jumping purple bugs. I jumped over at them and gave a battle cry as I smashed them with my electric flyswatter. Man that thing is so cool. The tiny flying bugs disappeared into a fine purple mist and I felt great. "Ha, take that. I am so much better than any stupid bugs" I exclaimed as I throttled the tiny creatures.

I ran around the corner and stopped dead in my tracks. There was a massive plant that I could've sworn was staring at me. It suddenly leant out at me and it's sharp, spiny …err… tongue, I guess, shot out at me. I jumped back.

Suddenly there was a beeping from my communicator. Apparently Osmo had given the concierge my number. "I may have forgotten to feed the plants, I'm afraid". He informed me.

_Yeah, just a bit late there buddy_. I though to myself.

I jumped down onto my hands knees and quietly crawled past the plant. I certainly didn't want to become plant food. When I was out of range of the apparently carnivorous plant I jumped up and found myself face to face with an old wooden bridge. I slowly walked over it, wincing as I heard the old beams moan beneath my weight. I stopped midway when I saw that two of the beams had given way. I closed my eyes briefly and then took a running jump. I just made it and was pleased with my jump I didn't realize that there was another gap. I felt my left foot swing out through the air. I pin wheeled my arms as I fell and managed to grab the other side of the gap. I looked down and laughed. There were only a few feet between me and the ground anyway. I pulled myself back onto my feet and continued.

Of course I didn't see that there was another massive flower ahead. I leapt in the air to avoid the 'tongue' of it and landed beside another rgroup of thise mini flying bugs. Without a second though I span the flyswatter through the air, turning the bugs into another patch of purple mist.

I ran around the corner and found myself face to face with ANOTHER of those damn carnivorous flowers. I quickly jumped down onto all fours and crept past the flower. However I'd barely gone further that 10 feet before I was face to face with a massive bug…well okay maybe not massive, but pretty big at least. It was almost half a foot high and, apart from a large golden bug-gem on its back, was completely black I quickly swung and hit it across the face with my swatter. I was knocked backwards. Smiling I followed up my attack with another two swings.

I was too much for the large bug. It exploded in an explosion of purple goop, its gem flying high up in the air. I stepped back wards a few steps and caught it as it fell, putting it in my pouch next to the other bug-gem I'd found before.

I turned to continue and saw that I needed to be on a ledge that was easily five times higher than me. Luckily there was a metal laddery thing on the side of the wall.

"Being an Ottsel might be useful after all" I muttered as I climbed the metal struts up to the ledge.

I jumped up there and looked around. There were more of those bugs behind what I now realized was a wall. I jumped down beside the two bugs and attacked them as viciously as I did before. They were no match to my superior skills and were soon nothing more than purple smears on the ground.

I continued thought the cool garden place and found a massive lake in front of me, complete with massive lily pads. I tentatively reached out to the water, it was freezing cold. I frowned. I certainly didn't want to get my fur wet, and I doubted the electric flyswatter was waterproof. I studied the lily pads. They were pretty large. I guessed that they could support my weigh.

I took a leap of faith and jumped onto the closer lily pad. I sung a bit but supported my weight. I jumped off it onto the next pad and almost tripped over this small cage. I kneeled beside it and studied its contents. It contained a combat bug. You know, those bugs you pit against one another in fight to the death. I picked it up. I doubt anyone here is going to miss it. I leapt onto the next lily pad and then double jumped back onto lad, I had reached the other side of the lake.

However I shouldn't have chosen that moment to take a break. Two of those annoying big bugs came out of nowhere and tried to attack me. I quickly swung, quite literally, into action and squashed the two bugs flat .I spotted another stupid big-bug ahead. I quickly jumped at it and span the swatter through the air. The bug never stood a chance against the unstoppable Daxternator. He was soon a smear of purple goop on the ground. I surveyed my surrounding and almost swore when I saw that I needed to somehow get up two stories. I looked around and spotted some horizontal struts. I jumped over to them, and then jumped up in surprise at the two more of those stupid bugs. I quickly dispatched them, jumped onto the ladder-styled metal struts, and climbed up as far as I could. Of course the struts I was climbing ran out and I was forced to jump backwards thought the air, twisting 180 degrees as I did so, and grab a hold of another set of the stupid bars.

I pulled myself to the top of the damn things and saw that there were another two of those massive carnivorous flowers. I dodged the attacking flowers and climbed up a thin wall and jumped onto some broken platform things. I quickly jumped from one to the other as they shuddered underneath my light weight.

I jumped off the last platform and landed in front of a pipe. And a damn bug. I squashed the stupid thing and jumped into the pipe.

It was so cool sliding down the pipe, grabbing the precursor orbs as they passed, well the ones I could reach at least. I shot out the end and jumped to my feet. Unfortunately it was at this point that I saw that the hotel room I was suppose to be checking out, was locked.

I contemplated going back to the concierge and getting the keys, but I saw a gap underneath the door. I squeezed my tiny Ottsel body underneath and found myself in a reasonably posh room, complete with heaps of those tiny flying bugs. I quickly swatted as many as I could. They were soon poofed into nothingness in a pink haze.

I jumped onto the bed, mainly because it looked like fun, and was sprung up onto a small ledge. I spotted a small air duct that had been left open. I guessed that the main lot of the bugs would be thought here, since this was probably the source of the bugs.

I crawled thought the tiny, dirty air vent, and emerged in a massive posh dining room. The room looked like it was used for royalty, with all its massive chandeliers and ornamental wood. Now this is a room that live up to my standards.

I spotted a few more of those annoying big bugs hiding underneath the massive oak table that stretched the full length of the room. I jumped out of the air duct and quickly disposed of the annoying creepy-crawlies. I ran down to the other end of the table, and let me tell you it was heaps too far, and had to dodge another of those freaking carnivorous flowers.

Why would anyone want those things, anyway?

After I'd gotten past that stupid flower (never though I'd say those words) I saw that the next room was this cool bedroom with an awesome circle bed, man I'd love to get me and a girl on that b……sorry about that, where was I?

Oh yeah, the room was, naturally, covered in crimson drapes, I guess they represent royalty or something, anyway, décor aside the room was infested with heaps of those god damn annoying bugs.

I bashed four into submission, but I soon realized that a whole heap of the stupid things were hiding under the bed. There were at least twenty. I took a deep breathe and leapt into action, smashing the bugs faster than they could emerge. I finished off the last one and collected the bug-gems.

Of course, with a bed that big, I couldn't resist jumping on it. I was thrown through the air and landed in one of the chandeliers messily. I shook myself as I stood precariously on the side of the chandelier. I looked around and spotted another air duct.

They really should work on the security in this place, if I can get around here, it's no wonder they were infested with those damn bugs.

I quickly crawled through the duct and, when it ended, jumped into a tunnel. "Look's like the express exit for the Daxternator" I announced as I threw myself in.

Unfortunately, I didn't realize that the tunnel was sloped downwards and incredibly slippery. I soon found myself speeding along the twisting tunnel. I spotted a row of these crusher thingies. I quickly pushed myself off the ground and managed to just clear them. Okay so apparently this place DOES have SOME security. That row wasn't the only one there. I had to throw myself over another eleven of the annoying things.

Anyway, I flew out the end of the pipe…and straight into a wall.

Yeah, that kind of hurt. Anyway after I picked myself off the floor I heard an elevator door open beside me. Without thinking I jumped in and felt myself rise. The doors opened with a heavy thug and I found myself in the lobby.

I ran over to the concierge and dumped at least twenty of those stupid bug-gems on his desk.

"You've exceeded my expectations." Amazingly, the concierge actually seemed impressed "Payment received in full, and I'll be phoning you're employer immediately. Now off you go"

Not willing to be lectured by the ugly guy about loitering, I left.

As soon as I was outside Osmo contacted by via my communicator

"Good work Daxter, I hear you did a smash up job" He complimented me. "Now I need you to clean up a construction site. These bugs don't even wait for the building to be finished!"

Great, more work. Oh well, maybe the next one won't take as long.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

There I've finished the first mission, and I only skipped about 15 seconds of game play. Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting Taryn

_**DAXTER**_

Author Note/Disclaimer: **this IS NOT my own story, or even my own words**. This is basically a novelization of the video game 'Daxter' for the PSP. I own nothing.

**SPOILER WARNING: IT WILL SPOIL THE GAME DAXTER.**

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter Two - Construction Co.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

I'd already cleared out an entire freaking hotel and they already wanted Orange lightning to clear up an entire construction site.

Sometimes they seem to ask too much.

Construction sites in Haven are not exactly the safest places to be, especially with a heck of a lot of metal bugs. Still I needed the cash, and for some reason I felt rather compelled to help Osmo. Anyway I soon found myself smack dab in the middle of a dirty metal wasteland that some how passed as a construction site. The place was a freaking mess with mazes of metal structures all interconnected with seemingly little logical reasoning. I swear the place was a complete death track, heck, as I was entering the grimy place, I had to watch out for tools carelessly left behind by workers, as well as watch my footing on some of the scaffolding, which, by the way, looked as if it had been thrown up with no regard to safety.

As I made my way along the weak wooden boards, supported on poorly connected metal struts, I found myself faced with a dead end with nothing but an Ottsel-sized hole. I sighed and got onto my hands and knees and climbed through the greasy much that had already managed to line the bottom of the pipe.

I grimaced as I stepped in a deep pile of…well I don't actually know, but it didn't feel all that nice.

Up ahead the pipe ended and I could see (metaphorically and literally) the light at the end of the tunnel.

I poked my head out and smiled as I found myself face to face with a great view of a hot babes chest

"That ain't no bug" I just had to say it.

Unfortunately the hot chick grabbed me around the neck and threw me out of the pipe and onto the ground.

"And you're to scruffy to be a creeper" She retorted as I landed painfully on the ground.

I quickly twisted and got a look at her. She was a smoking hot babe with some big ones and nice blue hair, oh and a great two piece outfit, in red too. She reached behind her back and pulled out a typically big gun, which incidentally matched her shirt. "So what's your game" She asked as she pushed the gun right in my face. "Speak up before these barrels become both ends on the conversation" She threatened. "Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same…sweet-cheeks" She was really H.O.T. I gave her a sly wink; she didn't seem to notice the Daxternator's charm.

"Well, if you must know, I'm Taryn" She pulled the gun away from my face. "And let me guess. You're one of those lame exterminators, who think they can still clean up the city"

Taryn knelled down beside me "Well I've got news for you. Those new metal bugs are more than you can handle, so take your little toys and go home" She flicked my cool flyswatter distastefully.

"Well I've got news for you" I had to argue back after that "You're really hot when you're angry"

She just rolled her eyes and stood back up."We've got bigger problems than people know. You wanna help" I nodded of course.

"Here's a big girls way of taking out bugs" She pulled a large metallic canister thingy and chucked it to me. It was a poison sprayer thingy. I smiled as wide as I could. This thing looked really fun.

"You get the creeps. I'll get that crane moving" She commanded me as she stood back up and pointed to a massive metal monstrosity that apparently was a crane. "Think you can handle that"

"Okay Baby, I'll play along" I told her as i slung the sprayer onto my back. I pulled the trigger and let off a spray of the green poison stuff, accidentally at her. "Watch me work, sugar"

"Hey" She coughed and walked out of the green cloud "Watch where you spray that thing cowboy"

She lowered down a massive metal frame. "Grab the crane, I'll take you up" She messages me on my comm. How did she manage top get the number anyway?

I jumped and grabbed hold on the bottom on the metal crap. She lifted me up and soon I found myself over a whole heap of bugs.  
"You're in position fuzzball. Drop down and clear the platform. I'll pick you up when the bugs are gone" She commanded  
I jumped down and quickly gave em the old one-two, the bugs didn't stand a chance  
"Two more"  
The next time she dropped me in between a whole heap of em. I quickly dispatched them.

"Vaguely impressive. One more two go" She actually sounded impressed.

The last platform was hardest and the annoying metal bugs were starting to dodge my swipes, but they were no match for my awesome flyswatter and evil poison thingy.

"Hm. You rodents are full of surprises" She complemented me after I cleared all the bugs. "If you can make your way back, meet me at the bar"

I jumped off the crane and landed at another dead end. Great more climbing through dirty pipes.

But soon I came out and was forced to jump along the top of suspended pipes. They were kinda annoying and I almost fell off twice, the damn things were covered in grease and were difficult to grab, forcing me to basically crawl along the top of them. I jumped off the pipes and had to climb through another pipe. I wonder how the normal workers get around.

I spotted a thick wire along the ceiling and decided the grab it and slid along it. I shot along the tunnel and straight out side. There another place cleared of bugs.

Ha, Orange Lightning can do anything.

As soon as I was outside my comm beeped.

"Calling Daxter. Come in Daxter" It was Osmo and boy did he sound worried "Return to the Kritter Ridder shop immediately"

Guess I'll have to check out the bar, and Taryn, later. Pity, she was practically begging for my charm.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Well there ya go. Chappie 3. Man this is getting harder to write...NOT (Borat invaded my mind). If you notice I've written this chapter to just include the important events, while the second included everything. Tell me which version you prefer.

Remember reviews make me remember to work on this.

Btw: Daxxie and Taryn's meeting can be watched here:

youtube .com/ watch?v0L25bcWbj2M

Remove the spaces, I wonder who spent their time to record this anyway.


	4. Chapter 3 Lil' Betsy

_**DAXTER**_

Author Note/Disclaimer: **T****his entire story is taken verbatim from the video game. I added nothing to this story.**

**SPOILER WARNING: SPOILs THE GAME DAXTER.**

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter three - Lil' Betsy**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I heard some angry guy talking as I entered the shop so I quickly hid behind some boxes to over-hear them.

"That's three more infestations you've failed on this week" This really ugly grey skinned...well freak, was talking to Osmo. "Keep it up, and this business will be mine"

Okay it was more a threat than a conversation.

"Go spray your essence elsewhere Kaeden" Osmo retaliated. "This company has been in my family for generations" His fist hit the desk and he pointed to an aging picture of what i assume is his father's father. "My father's father, Osmo Itchy the Third, worked his fingers to the bone to make this place what it is"

"Yes" The creeping grey guy ran a finger along some glass and examined the dirt and dust. "I'm sure he's very proud" He told Osmo sarcastically. "I promise you Osmo. I will eventually run you out of town"

Kaeden, the grey guy, leaned close to Osmo. "You'll be bug bait soon enough" He threatened. He turned to leave.

I came out of hiding and strolled through the shop as if I'd just arrived.

"What insect crawled up his butt?" I asked without even waiting for the guy to leave.

"A couple Daxter" Osmo told me, failing to keep himself from smiling, however it soon faded. "If we don't start completing jobs soon, I'll loose the business"

A loud buzzer sounded and Osmo looked at it worriedly. "The bug alert" He declared nervously "It looks like something big. Too the hanger"

After that dramatic pronunciation he started walking slowly through the ancient hallway behind his shop.

"For this job. I'm trusting you to my pride and joy" He told me as i walked along side him. "Lil' Betsy"

"Alright, you have a hot daughter, huh?" I joked...err let's just say I was joking, okay?

He threw a switch and an old green zoom-er came into view "She's a beauty isn't she" Osmo proclaimed.

"She's...aah...something alright" The zoom-er had obviously seen better decades. It was a mess and looked like a few hits would completely destroy it.

I jumped on board the small craft. "You're telling me this thing still flies"

"Sure. Been in my family for centuries" Osmo told me and I gotta admit that it looked like it had. "Used it to take out the infamous curly crap infestation of 67' "

"And you'll need it to take out this swarm, but be gentle with her, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to Ol'Betsy" He warned me.

"Fire 'em up. And go get that Swarm fly boy" He commanded me.

I threw my stuff to Osmo, who just managed to catch them, and fired up the engines. It actually sounded pretty good, considering it's age.

I twisted the handles and accelerated towards the massive portal that he'd opened. Off to save some one's garden.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

i emerged in a massive outdoor area. There were trees and everything. I gunned the engine and roared through the grass.

Thick black clouds of insects hung over he many purple plants of the area. I quickly accelerated and dumped the green poison on each of the patches before the bugs completely killed the plants. There were over twenty infested patches and i had to be fast. Ol'Betsy was holding up well as I raced along the non-uniform ground and off small jumps.

Luckily I was quick enough and soon I'd managed to practically eradicate all of the infestations.

Then Osmo pointed out, via the Comm, that A whole lot of bugs were attacking the largest plant there, a beautiful purple flower plant , don't dare call me a sissy, you haven't seen how awesome it was. I quickly span the handle bars as quickly as I could and shot over to the bugs. rather than using the poison I decided to use a quicker method and flattened the bugs with the from of Ol'Betsy

Unfortunately it was at this time that a massive bug decided to show up.

It shot out if the earth, It was mainly black except it's golden bug gem, and red eyes. I spread it's wings and took off. I took off, after it.

Osmo Informed me that it was the queen.

Great.

Time to kill some royalty.

I rammed the creature with the front of Ol'Betsy and is shrieked loudly, spinning thought the air. However it managed to regain flight and I had to chase after it again. The second time i got lucky and I nailed it right in the centre.It curled up midair and exploded into a massive purple electrical sparky cloud. it looked so awesome.

My job here is done.

I turned and gunned it back to the outgoing portal.

Unfortunately I misjudged my exit and smashed Ol'Betsy into the ground.

I picked myself up from the ground and surveyed the wreckage. "Oops' I muttered. It was a mess.

"Daxter. Was that you" It was Osmo and I'd just destroyed his pride and joy. "What was that noise?' He sounded rather suspicious.

I quickly jammed the pieces all together and threw the cloth back on top, just as Osmo entered the hanger.

"Welcome Back, my boy" he greeted me. "Oh good. you've already covered Ol'Betsy up for me. At her age that duster needs all the tender care she can get. I'll bet she needs a wash.

"NO NO" I yelled. "She's fine" Just how obvious can I get. "Perfect, not a scratch. No sirree" Yeah there is no way he'd EVER realise. "Err...everything is still here, more or less"

"I'll pick up the pieces later" No Daxter. "Err. I mean I'll give her a bath...later"

"Oh. Are you sure?" He told me, rather confused. "That's very thoughtful of you"

Looking rather bewildered he turned and left.

I yawned "I don't know what it is about being a precursor, but, man, am I sleepy" I muttered to myself as I left the wreaked scooter and headed to the bedroom that Osmo had kindly let me use. I curled up on the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

There ya go. Another chappie.

Now I've really got to study. Physics here i come.

Sorry if this one came a cross as rushed, as it was.

Oh and the youtube clip I found has all the game of Daxter so you could probably just watch them all there and forget about this story, but I'm still going to write it.

Coming up next is Daxxies dream(s), review if you want me to do more than one of his dreams.


	5. Chapter 5 Dreams

_**DAXTER**_

Author Note/Disclaimer: **this IS NOT my own story, or even my own words**. This is basically a novelization of the video game 'Daxter' for the PSP**.**

Sorry about the short chapter. I'm studying at the moment and have absolutely no time to write updates.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**  
**Daxter: Chapter 4 - Dreams  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_I plummeted out of the sky and landed perfectly in the middle of the courtyard. I slowly raised my head and peered through the thick rain. They just stood there, watching me. I slowly stood and watched them._

_One of the nodded their head and three of them started running towards me. I span my arms through the air and got into a perfect fighting stance. They ran down to me, fully intent to cause me harm. But I wasn't worried._

_Just as one was about to land a punch I span past his feeble attack and scored a direct hit. He shot backwards and disintegrated into a green spray of text. But I had no time to celebrate my success._

_Another came at me from behind, but a swift roundhouse kick levelled him and he became another green spray of text._

_The third attacker quickly fell as well, thanks to a swift punch._

_I slowly stood back up and cracked my neck, watching their worried expressions. Suddenly they all started coming at me. I smiled as I again fell into my fighting stance and waited for them._

_As soon as they came near me I began fighting._

_They were thrown backwards from my awesome kung-fu skills. I ducked to avoid a particularly overzealous attack and counted with a jab to the ribs. I leapt into the air, I was keeping one of them staying aloft with a cushion of punches._

_I kicked off him and crash landed on top of two other's who were soon nothing more than green text lying redundant on the ground. I span around with a low kick and knocked out three more._

_I continued fighting as they just kept on coming._

_Finally, after I'd defeated countless enemies, they stopped appearing. I gazed around at the wreckage of my enemies..._

A loud yawn was heard as an Ottsel slowly awakened from a peaceful night's sleep. Daxter slowly opened his eyes and shook himself awake.

"I know kung-fu?" he asked himself, recounting the events of his dream.

He yawned again and jumped off the comfortable bed. He tiredly made his way down the hall and found Osmo already awake at the counter, waiting for him.

"I just got a call from the bar Daxter" Osmo told him, chuckling slightly "Oh, some kind of mechanical problem. Oh, oh. I know I won't need to give you directions"

Daxter chuckled. It was where Osmo found him, after all. "Oh, and my son left his scooter outside. Go ahead and use it"

Daxter smiled and ran outside to find a small bright yellow scooter waiting for him. He immediately jumped on board and fired the scooter up.


	6. Chapter 6 The bar

_**DAXTER**_

Author Note/Disclaimer: **this IS NOT my own story, or even my own words**. This is basically a novelization of the video game 'Daxter' for the PSP**. **

Again sorry for the short update.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**  
**Daxter: Chapter 5 - The Bar  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I jumped off the scooter as I reached the bar and smiled when I saw who was waiting for me.

Taryn.

"Dry your tears gorgeous. I have returned" I announced to her as I gave her a mock bow.

"Well, bug boy" she greeted me, sounding surprised "I see that you're still breathing"

I smiled, time to see how my charm is faring with the ladies. "I'm alive and kicking" I told her happily "Kicking butt that is"

"Yeah, great" She answered disdainfully "Well, you might as well have this" She held up a strange metallic cylinder. "It's a little modification for that sprayer pack" She told me.

"Sweet" I exclaimed and put up my arms...then stopped "Err...what's it do?"  
"Pressure boost" She told me simply "Try it out" She tossed it down to me and I quickly attached it to my sprayer.

"This should be amusing" I heard her mutter.

"Oh I can handle the pressure, baby" I reassured her. As I lined up my shot.

The green spray shot out of the end much faster than I anticipated and I found myself floating a foot in the air, hovering with the green spray shooting out beneath me.

"I actually hadn't though of that" Taryn told me as she watched, obviously surprised at my mad skills.

The spray soon ran out and I was back on my two feet.

"Oh, by the way, it only lasts a few seconds" She told me.

I smiled and walked past her and into the bar "Just keep the drinks on ice, baby. I'll be back before you know it"

The doors slammed shut behind me as I made my way down the steep stairs.

The bar maid looked down to me as I entered the large bar. "Daxter, I never though I'd be glad to see you. Anyway, we've lost pressure in the tab so the valves need to be reset. Trouble is, nobody has been down there in months" She leant down, resting her head in her hands "I know you don't need any more motivation than that"

The barmaid had always struck me as a smart girl, it was just a pity that she wasn't available.


	7. Chapter 7 Beneath the Bar

_**DAXTER**_

Author Note/Disclaimer: this IS NOT my own story, or even my own words. This is basically a novelization of the video game 'Daxter' for the PSP**. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**  
**Daxter: Chapter 7 - Under the bar  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Going down into the bar's basement wasn't as simple as it sounded. When the barmaid said that no one had been down there in months, she wasn't kidding around. Absolutely no one had gone down there. And there was a very good reason for that. The place sure as heck wasn't safe. There was a massive infestation of bugs down there, and the machinery, i swear, has it in for ya.

Of course, I absolutely loved free drinks, so I didn't mind going into the creepy, dark, basement and fixing their tabs. Like I said, FREE drinks.

Besides, maybe there'll be something 'extra special' for when I get back. The bar maid is hot, after all. You can't blame a guy for trying.

The basement of the bar wasn't just a simple room. If I ever find the architect who made it, I would smack them. The controls for the bar's tab where directly below the bar, unfortunately, the original owners didn't want to pay to build a direct path there, so I was forced to walk and crawl through hundreds of metres of old abandoned tunnels, abandoned with good reason I might add, to get to the damn controls.

There was a shorter way, but that would involve me swimming through a flooded tunnel underwater. Screw that.

The tunnels are in bad shape, lights are missing, there and holes in the walls and floors, though luckily not the ceilings. It seriously looked like absolutely crap.

But that's kinda to be expected when you're exploring a bug infested area, for some reason the bar couldn't afford to protect this area often.

Anyway, I meda my way along the dark and dingy pathways and corridors, searching for my destination. There were bugs practically everywhere, but, with the combination of the kick ass sprayer and the totally freaking sweet zapper, I soon kept then at bay. Mostly through bashing the crap out of the little suckers.

Of course, my luck soon ran out, and I was faced with a large gap in the floor. Much too long for me to jump. I pondered a few min... err I mean seconds, and realised I could use the sprayer to fly across the gap. I ran back, lined up the shot, and took a running jump at the massive drop-off. I flew through the air with a stream of the sprayer's green smoke trailing behind me.

It was so freaking cool. I swear. The feeling af shooting through the air.

Of course, I was completely unprepared for a landing and kinda, sorta, tripped over and landed on my...face. It sorta ruined the mood. But I just jumped straight up again and continued making my way through the crappy tunnelling system that ran underneath the bar.

Those damn tunnels wound verywhere, I mean, seriously, who on earth would ever design tunnels like that?

I soon came across these three massive bugs standing guarding a thin passage way, which had jets af hot steam shooting out at random intervals all along it.

Yeah, fate doesn't always want to make easy on me. Prick.

I quickly jumped, literally of course, into action and swung the zapper through the air, nailing the first bug straight across his...um, I think it was his head.

Whatever, the point is that he was soon nothing more than green goo on the ground. I whipped out the sprayed and shot a stream at the second bug, chocking it, as I dodged a ball of flying webby crap from the third bug.

Well, when I say dodge, I mean get nailed right in the face, wipe it off, and somehow manage to have the second ball miss me.

The second one finally died, so I shot the sprayer's stream of...poison at the third one. And then, while it was trying to recover, I nailed it with my electric flyswatter. Man I love that thing.

Osmo was right about the style and class.

Anyway, I soon reached the bar's tab pumps. Naturally the system had been thrown together cheaply, so turning it off and resetting it wasn't exactly simple. But I was sure I could manage.

I turned off the first pump, and immediately the second and third pumps registered high pressures. I quickly shut them off, but then the first one slipped back on and the fourth and seventh pumps were squealing at me. I cracked my knuckles. This was going to be difficult.

I spent the next few minutes turning on and off the varying pumps, hoping that the gauges weren't about the shoot off, luckily I eventually managed and the system reset itself, draining the large excesses of water that blocked the short way back to the bar.

Glad that I'd finally managed to get everything working, I made my way back upstairs for a free drink...and maybe a few special favours from the barmaid.

I love my job...or at least the perks.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

There you go, New chapter.

I won't be updating for a while, you know, trials and all.  
I've got some three hour exams in the coming days.


	8. Chapter 8 The Transit Authority

**_DAXTER_**

Author Note/Disclaimer: **this IS NOT my own story, or even my own words**. This is basically a novelization of the video game 'Daxter' for the PSP**. **

I'm sorry for the massive delay. To make it up to you, here's a nice long chapter, and I promise to have another up in the next two days.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**  
**Daxter: Chapter 8 - The Transit Authority  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I was just pulling myself onto the bar and trying to steal...err I mean, borrow a drink, when the Barmaid came out from behind the counter and stopped me.

"There was a worker in here a minute ago" She told me, pushing me subtly away from the heavenly substance that hid within those pipes. "He from the transit system down the street who said there were some bugs chewing through some electrical wires"

I sighed, obviously Osmo would want me to go for it, after all I did want the cash and I obviously had nothing better to do.

"Be careful though. It looked like he needed a drink." She told me as I parted ways and took off up the extensively long staircase, up to the surface.

I quickly jumped onto my nice bright yellow rust bucket of a scooter, and took of for the Transit System entrance. The rundown establishment quickly came into view and I leaped off the scooter, letting it glide to its own stop... into the wall. Lucky nothing much was damaged though.

The cold, grimy security doors opened up and I stepped out onto the rusted metal elevator. The thing slightly shuddered as it began its trip down. After a few seconds of traveling the elevator slowed and I stepped out into a high tech room, filled from floor to ceiling with the latest in your crappy, run down, second hand gadgets.

I had barely stepped out before a barrage of tiny pink insects swarmed at me. I whipped out my electric flyswatter, which was still cool beyond measure, and prepared for the attacks.

I quickly dispatched the tiny critters and continued traveling through the dimly light tunnels. Unfortunately, I was so interested in my flyswatter, have you seen the cool blue spark that fly from it, that I didn't notice the massive hole in the floor. Luckily I managed to jump over it at the last second, but it certainly forced me to start noticing my environment.

Suddenly, a massive robotic bug fell down from the ceiling landing in front of me. I saw it charge up a shot of the strange green stuff, and dodged to the side, throwing my flyswatter across its body, feeling great when the stupid bug burst into a million pieces...well turned into a green smudge, but whatever.

The tunnel opened out into an underground subway station, completely uninhabited since the stop was apparently employee only. A loud roar, echoed through my ears and I was forced to shield them as a massive jet powered train streamed by, forcing strange blue rings out from its burner.

It soon passed and I regained my hearing soon after. I quickly ran through the station, only throwing a cursory glance at the stopped train car, and rushed along, smacking the smile off one of the bugs that were too stupid to hide. I ran through another strange tunnel at the other end and descended down deeper into the subway system.

I emerged on a large access way room beside one of the train lines, a door on the other side showing where I clearly needed to be. I nervously looked around and had to cover my ears as another of the trains drove loudly by. I waited until it passed, lined up my shot, and then ran for the edge.

I jumped through the air, firing my sprayed pack behind me to give myself the extra boost. I almost reached the other side when I heard another loud train come up along the tunnels. I gritted my teeth. And just hoped that I could make it to the other side in time.

It was a very near thing, but I made it across just before the train cut me off.

I quickly start smashing the small bug that was waiting for me there, and then continued along the tunnels.

I emerged in a strange delivery room, a large tunnel with a single orange and yellow line suspended on the roof, starting in the room and heading down hill from there. I quickly dodged the two surprise attacks, while also systematically smashing the two attackers.

I was really becoming good at that.

I checked the path ahead, found it much to long to walk, yelled 'screw it' and jumped onto the suspended line, sliding down it along the pathway.

However, I quickly realized that I hadn't planned ahead when I saw the abrupt ending to the wire. I leaped from the end and landed, painfully I might add, on the roof of the train.

And that train sure as heck wasn't stopping anywhere soon. I was forced to duck and weave along the top of the train, dodging the variety of strange metallic contraptions that had obviously been put there for either security, or to stop fare evaders. Knowing this city, it was probably the latter.

I saw a dead end up a head, for me, not the train, in the form of a low lying roof. I was forced to jump off the side of the train and onto another to avoid a quick death. Of course, this train was going even faster.

Que even more jumping and weaving within all of the stupid metal stuff they jam above the trains. I was forced to jump between the trains twice in quick succession to avoid a particularly tight section. I was thankful when I was just heading in a forward direction again, pity I was going so damn fast.

Up a head, I saw something that really surprised me. There were some large glowing beams that were crossing the top of the train. I summoned all my energy and the Daxternator leaped over the beam perfectly....and I also jumped over the other thirty that were there as well.

A dead end loomed up ahead and I quickly ran of the side of the train and jumped onto a small ledge that was beside the subway line.

As I quickly explored the small room that opened out to the subway, I was really annoyed when I saw that the door was locked. Scanning the room, I quickly scaled up a stack of crates and I climbed through a ventilation shaft in the wall. I emerged in a room that was infested with literally a few bugs....err, many. I meant many.

I jumped down and soon I had them all flattened completely down to their normal mushy remains. As soon as I finished I noticed that one of the access doors to the room was unlocked. I quickly moved over to the door and entered it, glad to see that it was an elevator, my ride back to the surface.

I jumped on and almost screamed when the damn thing took me down.

Sighing loudly, I saw that the elevator had leaded me to the subways main power plant, and that it was infested with bugs. I quickly flattened those that I could reach, which was all of them, and then jumped onto the side of the massive cooling towers, and began my crawl up, dodging the blasts of warm plasma that scaled the wall as well.

I jumped onto the top and killed the small bug that was waiting there for me.

The room was now clear. I jumped into a small access tunnel to get the heck out of there, and wasn't really very surprised that there were also bugs there as well.

I quickly dispatched them and made my way through the tunnel and out along an old gantry that stretched over three lanes of train lines. This pathway soon led to another of those strange single track lines on the ceiling that led down a deep tunnel. Without even thinking about it, I jumped on and took off down the tunnel.

I emerged looking across a two lane tunnel. Great, just what I needed, an impossibly long jump. I lined up the shot and went for it, only just missing the two trains that passed within seconds of one another.

I landed at the other side and was overjoyed to see a red flying craft, similar to those I've seen the Guard using. I immediately jumped on and took off down the tunnel.

I shot down the tunnels, dodging the large variety of metal crap that hung from the sides. I turned down a second, more open tunnel, and then hit myself when I heard the loud roar of a subway train behind me. I gunned the engine and took off.

The train roared louder and I quickly realized that the train was still gaining on my pathetic craft. I dodged in between another set of metal plates, wondering why they moved for the train and not for me.

I was going to slow, and the train was practically inches away from the jet. I could feel the massive thing literally stalking me. Luckily, up head, I saw a fork in the road, I dodged to the left and the train roared by. Of course I hit the wall a little bit and quite a few sparks came from the minor damaged wing, but it was a fair trade.

I jumped off the jet and continued on foot down one of the small rocky caverns that were practically begging for me to check in.

I stepped out and saw, directly in front of me a massive cavern, easily big enough to fit a battle arena in, and down below, in the centre of the massive flat ground, a strange purple plant thing sat there.

This was obviously the source of all those bugs, and it was my job to take it out.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/n: How was that chapter? I might get another one up in the next day or so.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Queen

**_DAXTER_**

Author Note/Disclaimer: This is a novelization of the video game 'Daxter' for the PSP**. **

I'm sorry this chapter is so short. If I have time I'll give you another.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**  
**Daxter: Chapter 9 - The Queen  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I had absolutely no idea what the strange, faintly glowing, purple plant like thing was, so I did what I do to everything that looks weird. I jumped down to the strange purple plant thing and hit it, hard, with my electric flyswatter. I tell you that thing will always be awesome. Unfortunately as soon as I made contact, I heard a loud, rasping scream and strange purple eggs sprang out of the 'plant'.

The strange eggs hatched and large metal bugs came out and shot straight at me. I readied my own attack and lined up a shot. I swung my swatter and sent the first wave flying; I also managed to score a hit on the strange plant thing.

However, it was then that an even louder rasping scream filled my ears and the ground beneath the 'plant' burst open, and a truly enormous green creature erupted from the ground.

It was absolutely massive, especially since I was less than two feet tall.

Its skin was a dull green, and its four massive legs ploughed into the ground. Its massive eyes locked onto me and I couldn't help by swallow nervously.

I barely had time to duck before two purple rockets shot out of its mouth at me. I rolled out of the way and ran as quickly as I could away from the plainly deadly attacks. I ran slightly closer and barely had time to roll out of the way as its massive arms crashed into the ground where I'd just been standing.

I was rather worried, fine I was scared. So I called up Osmo.

"Osmo, you've gotta help me" I yelled, there's this massive green bug thing with four legs that keeps shooting these purple rockets at me" I yelled through the communicator.

There was static on the other end and I contemplated attacking Osmo afterwards. Luckily, Osmo had just been rather slow to respond.

"Daxter that's an Altum Sonatur queen" He told me quickly, as I dodged yet another attack. "Its head should be vulnerable to your bug spray"

Was he kidding? The thing was massive, what would a poison spray do to it? I shrugged and moved closer to the creature, spraying the green poison at the monster. It reacted immediately and fell to its knees, covering its eyes with it's free hands.

I quickly saw an opportunity, and I took it, I ran round behind the creature and swiped my swatter over its....well, over its ass, to be honest.

Either way it worked, it screamed in anger and span around.

I tried again and managed to hit it even harder. Well, if the loud roar was anything to go by, I did.

Suddenly the entire beast leaped into the air, screaming. I barely had time to move before it crashed down beside me. The shock wave threw me across the ground. I quickly pulled myself to my feet and turned back to the creature. However, the impact has seemed to disorientate the creature as well, so I managed to get in another hit before it was up again.

It pulled itself to its feet and started launching missiles like crazy. I dodged the attacks, barely, and blasted its face with another burst of the green poison. It keeled away from it again, and I scored a few more hits on it.

It leaped at me; I dodged it, and scored a hit on the rebound.

Suddenly a bright purple light filled the creature and it collapsed in front of me. Its body crumpling to the floor, the impact knocking a large hole in the wall. It happened so suddenly that I was left staring at the animal's dead body for a reasonable time before I realized that I should probably leave.

I took off into the hole and was so glad to see the elevator; I didn't even wonder why it was waiting for me. I jumped on board and let out a sigh of relief as it took me back to the surface.

As soon as I arrived on the surface, Osmo's voice came back on in the comm. "What took you so long? You didn't wreak that Transit Authority's Zoomer, did you?" He asked, chuckling. "Oh, well, never mind. Could you head over to the power station? I've gotten a distress call"

And so I was off for more work.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/n: A few reviews would be great. (Sorry for the short length)**


	10. Chapter 10 The Chase

**_DAXTER_**

**Author Note/Disclaimer:** This is a novelization of the video game 'Daxter' for the PSP**. **

This chapter is a bit longer......why isn't anyone reviewing? I though I would've gotten at least one. My writing style doesn't suck THAT much...does it?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**  
**Daxter: Chapter 10 - The Chase  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I yawned quietly as I walked through the reasonably deserted streets of Haven city, making sure to keep an eye on the occasional zoomer as it shot by overhead. It wasn't really all that late, to be honest it was probably closer to midday, but I had been working all day and I just wanted to sleep or something. Of course that didn't mean that I could.

Sighing to myself I pulled out my comm. and called up Tarym to give her an update.

"This is Orange Lightning." I called into the small electronic gizmo, hoping that I'd actually managed to get the stupid thing to work, and that I wasn't just talking to myself again. "Do you read?"

I didn't have to wait long before hotties'...err, I mean Taryn's calm, if slightly irritated, voice answered me back "Yes Daxter. But you don't have to use call signs y-"

I ignored her useless advice and continued my update. "Unit one returning to base, a.s.a.p. on the QT." I told her. Honestly, I didn't really know what I was saying, but damn did it sound cool. It was like all cops and moviesque to me anyway. "By the way, was I supposed to pick you up something at the store? Yakoaw Milk, maybe? Or some female hygiene product we men dare not speak of?"

Yeah, hopefully she won't kill me over that.

"You know, something important." I asked, ignoring the single prisoner prison transport ship as it flew past me. "I can't help but think t-"

I trailed off when I saw who was a prisoner to the Baron. The person who I'd promised to help. The person who I'd almost completely forgotten.

"JAK!" I yelled out surprised to see my friend. Of course the ship didn't stop. I glanced around and spotted an aging zoomer parked nearby.

"That's it." Now I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I borrowed it, I did need it, after all. "Hang on buddy." I called out to Jak.

"Gotta go, toots. Talk to you later." I called into the comm., then, realising that my call had sounded particularly boring, tried again. "I mean, err, over and out, I mean ten four...or whatever"

Fed up with the conversation, and realising that Jak had almost disappeared, I threw the Comm. over my shoulder and started up the zoomer, surprised that the ship actually possessed some grunt as it shot after the prison ship. Now all I needed to do was follow it and hopefully not get noticed.

Of course, that didn't last long. I was forced to swerve the crappy zoomer around a small explosion as the prison ship spotted me and one of the guards threw a mine straight at me. Jerks.

Of course, since the first throw somehow managed to miss me, a couple more were thrown in my general direction. I swear, they were really going all out to make sure I wouldn't follow them. They dived around a corner, and I twisted the steering rack on the scooter, ignoring the whining complaints from the stressed out motor, as I forced it around the bend.

Unfortunately, it turns out that the prison actually had this new thing called security, and as soon as I came close, I was thrown off the scooter by a stray laser blast, and surrounded on all sides by more than ten Krimson guards, all of them locking their weapons directly on my superbly sleek fur.

I'll admit, I was kinda worried about how I was going to get out of this situation. Luckily, it was right about then that aloud roar sounded off behind me and a reasonably large green ship, with a rather suspiciously large bull-bar, roared straight by, forcing the guards to either jump away, giving me a chance to escape, or become one with hardened steel. Most of them chose the first option.

The ones that didn't...well, you don't want to know.

"Oh, sorry buddies" The driver called out as he span to a stop, wiping out another three guards, though whether it was on purpose or not was clearly debatable. Though his next comment certainly helped clear that up. "But didn't your mommies tell you to stay off of the street" He taunted the guards sarcastically as he landed down next to me.

"Hey, little furry dude" He called out to me, anxiously "Get in"

I didn't waste any time and jumped onto the craft, settling down onto the really comfortable seats. He revved the engines and quickly took off. "Thanks dude" I thanked him, holding tightly onto the front of the seat as he accelerated. "You're welcome dude" He answered, displaying the ultimate in 'dude'ness. Hey, even if I made that word up, it still makes sense.

"Dude!" I exclaimed surprised when I realised that there were a whole bunch of zoomers blocking our escape. As well as a few manned patrols as well, all of them ready to fry us the minute we stopped.

"Dude" he called out as he span the ship through a 180 that was so tight I am still wondering how he managed.

He turned around and there was nothing but the blank wall of the prison ahead, well that and a tiny alley. My surfer dude seemed to realise this and I was forced to stab my nails tightly into the car as he pulled off a complete barrel roll and shot across sideways, kinda in a corkscrew, just missing the wall and the roof of a low building in the process.

The craft barely even whimpered as it completed the Fancy manoeuvre and all I could say was "Duuuuuuuuuuude" a sentiment that was pretty much mirrored by the driver.

Anyway, with those fancy moves confusing the guards and giving us a chance to escape, I took a chance to see exactly who my helper was. He looked to be an atypical haven teenager with his gold hair hidden in a read cap, and the sleeveless surfy look. He was cool, almost as cool as me, and that's quite an achievement.

"Ximon's the name" He told me as he lowered the ship back down to the normal cruising height. "I'm Osmo's son"  
"Pops said he hadn't heard from you in a while. So I tracked you down Pronto, with the radio. It's a good thing too. We've got a mondo job brewing in the big tanker by the fort." He paused, taking his eyes way from the road, not noticing the other zoomers forcing the swerve to avoid us. "So, you ready to party hard"  
I glanced at him unsure. Jak needed my help, okay, sure, these people also needed the Daxternator's help, but Jak...well he deserved it more, I guess. Still, Jak was stuck in a prison, and I wasn't so great that I could get him out on my own. I guess the only option I actually had was to help these friends out until they can help me.

Besides, how hard would it be to kill all the bugs in a tanker?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A/n: A few reviews would be great.


End file.
